tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT Annual 2014
[[Datei:TMNT Annual 2014 cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Annual 2014]]Das 'TMNT Annual 2014' ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' August 2014 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Annual 2014 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Kevin Eastman *'Farben:' Ronda Pattison *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow *'Widmung an': Robert E. Howard, Roy Thomas und Barry Windsor-Smith Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Utrom Empire'' #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|Mit Renet auf ReisenTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo *Renet *Baltizar *Battle Nexus **Ratsherr Simultaneous **Ratsherr Nieli **der Hauptmann der Arenawachen **Zog **Rangor *Splinter *April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Arnold und Mrs. Jones (erwähnt) *Foot Clan (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|250px|left|Der Plan für den großen StreichDie Turtles und ihre Familie sind aus Northampton wieder nach New York zurückgekehrt"Northampton" #4 und ''Utrom Empire'' #3 und nehmen sich für die ersten Tage erstmal für mehr oder weniger wichtige Dinge Zeit. Casey und April gehen gemeinsam zu einem Hockeyspiel im [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madison_Square_Garden Expo Garden] sic (wobei Casey sehr enthusiastisch von seiner Zeit als Hockeyspieler auf der Uni berichtet); Leonardo hat sich in die Gegend der George Washington Bridge begeben, um dort nach Hinweisen auf den Foot Clan Ausschau zu halten; und auch Raphael ist außer Hauses gegangen. Derweil haben sich Donatello und Michelangelo verbündet und, um ihren langweiligen Alltag ein bisschen mehr zu beleben, Raphael eine Falle gestellt, welche ihn in die neue Regenzisterne am unteren Ende ihrer Heimstatt befördern soll. Während die beiden schon in der Vorfreude ihres Streiches schwelgen, ist Splinter, der gerade auf dem Weg zur Toilette ist, mit seiner Beurteilung viel vorsichtiger, da Raphaels Temperament einen definitiven Garanten darstellt, dass dessen Reaktion auf diesen Streich alles andere als verständnisvoll ausfallen wird. thumb|160px|Der seltsamste Besuch aller ZeitenWie um Splinters Worte zu bestätigen, kommt schon auch prompt das erste große Hindernis für diesen ausgeklügelten Plan auf sie zu: Leonardo und Raphael kehren nämlich zusammen nach Hause zurück! Michelangelo und Donatello verstecken sich beide hastig und beginnen zu bangen, als ihre Brüder ins Versteck hinabsteigen und dabei beide gleichzeitig auf die Fußmatte treten, unter dem der Auslöser für die Falle versteckt ist... als ganz plötzlich ein grelles Licht aufblitzt und aus diesem Licht eine seltsam gekleidete junge Frau ins Wohnzimmer des Verstecks purzelt. Noch größer wird die Verwunderung, als die Fremde, die sich Renet nennt, so tut, als wären sie und die Turtles alte Freunde, und etwas von einem Plan daherbabbelt, einen von ihren "Boss-Typen" jährlich veranstalteten Kampf zu beenden und dass sie ihre Hilfe bräuchte, da sie die besten Kämpfer sind, die sie im Universum kennt! thumb|250px|left|Renet stellt sich vorErst als die Gesichter der Turtles ein einziges großes Fragezeichen bilden, begreift die junge Dame, was Sache ist, und aus ihrer Entschuldigung können die Turtles sich nach und nach die Erklärung zusammenpuzzeln, dass Renet eine Zeitreisende ist, die Turtles eigentlich erst später in der Zukunft erstmals kennenlernt und dass sie ihre Hilfe benötigt. Gerade in dem Moment, bevor Renet mehr erklären kann, beginnt der Stab in ihren Händen plötzlich aufzuleuchten und gibt ihr somit gerade noch genug Zeit, um den Turtles zu erklären (oder vielmehr zu erklären versuchen), dass sie für eine gerechte Sache und das Leben von vielen unschuldigen Leuten kämpfen. Während sie noch redet, baut sich immer mehr Energie an der Spitze des Stabes an, und schließlich werden die Fünf von einem Lichtblitz umhüllt und verschwinden durch Raum und Zeit. thumb|160px|Enter BaltizarNach einer haarsträubenden Reise durch das vom Stab erzeugte Wurmloch landen sie alle unsanft in den Außenbezirken einer Stadt, die auf einem riesigen, dreieckigen Asteroiden im Weltenall schwebt. Kaum stehen sie wieder auf ihren Beinen, richtet sich unter dem Befehl eines tyrannischen Hauptmanns ein halbes Dutzend Lanzenspitzen auf sie, und Renet kann den Turtles noch versichern, dass sie wissen werden, was zu tun sei, ehe sie abgeführt und eingesperrt werden. Sie teilen sich die Zelle mit Baltizar, einem eingebildeten jungen Krieger, der sie nach einer etwas herablassenden Begrüßung in ihre gegenwärtige Situation einweiht: Einmal im Jahr veranstaltet der Dimensionale Rat einen Kampfwettbewerb, in dem die besten Krieger aus dem Multiversum herangezogen werden. Die Verlierer eines Kampfes werden, wenn sie Opfer eines eigentlich tödlichen Streiches werden, sofort in ein Sklavenlager teleportiert; die Gewinner aber müssen immer weiter und weiter kämpfen, bis der ultimative Gewinner angeblich in ein Paradies versetzt wird (jedoch hegt Baltizar die Vermutung, dass am Ende alle Kämpfer als Sklaven für den Interdimensionalen Rat enden). Er stattet die Turtles noch mit Waffen aus, ehe sie dann von den Wachen für ihren ersten Kampf in die Arena gebracht werden. thumb|left|250px|In der ArenaSo kommen die Turtles in die Arena, wo sie vom Regierungsrat des Interdimensionalen Nexus, allen voran der oberste Ratsherr Nieli, und den Zuschauern (einschließlich Renet) begrüßt werden. Die Spiele werden mit einem kurzen Zeremionell eröffnet, und dann ergießt sich eine Horde von wilden Kriegern in Richtung der Turtles und Baltizars. Der junge Krieger stürzt sich ohne zu zögern auf diese Übermacht, und allein schon um sich und ihren Mitstreiter nicht abgeschlachtet zu sehen, folgen ihm die Turtles auf den Fersen. Obwohl sich die Turtles mit dem eingebildeten Krieger noch nicht grün sind, schaffen sie es, zusammen die erste Runde heil zu überstehen und damit Baltizars Respekt zu gewinnen. thumb|250px|Der erste Widerstand kommt von innenAls die Turtles sich in ihrer Zelle für den morgigen Kampf ausruhen, fassen sie den Entschluss, sich die Sache nicht gefallen zu lassen; Baltizar jedoch ist mutlos, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie nicht genug Unterstützung hätten, um eine Revolte gegen die Willkür des Rats anzuzetteln. Diese Meinung wird auch von Ratsherr Simultaneous geteilt, Renets Lehrmeister und ehemaliges Mitglied des Rates, der aus deren Reihen verstoßen wurde, als er gegen diese grausamen Spiele protestierte; und er ändert seinen Standpunkt auch dann nicht, als Renet ihn aufsucht und ihm erklärt, dass es mithilfe von Baltizar und den Turtles endlich gelingen kann, diese untragbare Situation zu ändern. Im Arena-Gefängnistrakt inzwischen nimmt ein anderer Gladiator, Rangor, mit Baltizar Kontakt auf und erklärt ihm, dass er und die Turtles die anderen Krieger so inspiriert haben, dass diese für einen Aufstand reif sind und es ihrer aller Absicht ist, wenigstens für sich und ihre Freiheit einzustehen, ganz egal wie die Chancen gegen die Arenawachen stehen. thumb|250px|left|Der AufstandAm nächsten Morgen weckt der sadistische Hauptmann der Arenawachen Baltizar mit einem Elektroschock, der den jungen Krieger teilweise lähmt und ihn damit für das nächste Duell fast kampfunfähig macht. Die Fünf werden wieder in die Arena gebracht, wo sie erneut gegen eine Gruppe wilder Krieger antreten müssen. Um Baltizar Zeit zu geben, sich zu erholen, werfen sich die Turtles zuerst gegen ihre Gegner, und als Baltizar seine Kräfte wieder zurückerhalten hat, unterstützt er ohne zu zaudern seine reptilischen Freunde in ihrem Gefecht. Diese noble Geste und die Hinterlist des Wachhauptmanns stacheln die noch gefangenen Gladiatoren und das Publikum gleichermaßen dazu an, die Spiele und die Methoden des Rates heftig zu kritisieren. Nieli lässt die Wachmannschaften mobilisieren, um die fünf Helden der Arena zu vernichten; doch Renet heizt die öffentliche Stimmung im Publikum noch weiter an, und im Gefangenenkomplex der Arena befreit Rangor sich und seine Mitgefangenen aus ihren Zellen und beginnt eine Rebellion gegen die Wachmannschaft. thumb|250px|Die Macht der Olympischen IdeeNun haben die Turtles nur noch einen Gegner, der ihnen in der Arena an den Panzer will: Einen Triceratonier namens Zog, der groß und stark genug ist, um es mit ihnen allen gleichzeitig aufzunehmen. Renet stürzt sich impulsiv in die Arena und unterstützt ihren Liebsten Baltizar gegen die anderen Gladiatoren, und gleich darauf erscheinen auch Rangor und seine Mitgefangenen auf dem Kampfplatz. Dadurch gewinnt endlich auch Simultaneous den Mut, gegen Nielis blutrünstige Haltung aufzubegehren; er begibt sich hinunter in die Arena und vermittelt zwischen den Kriegern und den Bewohnern des Nexus, die sich alle einstimmig gegen Nieli stellen. Leonardo schließt sich mit einer Schilderung der irdischen Olympischen Spiele an, wo die Gewinner wahrhaft geehrt werden und die Verlierer die Chance bekommen, ihre Kräfte beim nächsten Mal wieder auf faire Art und Weise gegen die Besten messen zu können. Nun greift auch der Rest des Dimensionalen Rates endlich durch, verbannt Nieli aus seinen Reihen und ernennt Simultaneous zum Botschafter der neuen, besseren Nexus-Kampfspiele im nächsten Jahr. thumb|250px|left|Grüße von [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rube-Goldberg-Maschine Rube Goldberg]Die Turtles verabschieden sich von Renet, Baltizar und Simultaneous als Freunde, und Rent versetzt sie alle mit dem Versprechen, sie bald wiederzusehen, in ihr Heim auf der Erde zurück. Splinter, dem der Lärm um Renets Ankunft und die ebenfalls nicht minder leise Rückkehr seiner Söhne bei seiner Sitzung den Nerv geraubt hat, kommt noch hinzu, um Zeuge zu werden, wie Leonardo, der sich was zu trinken suchen will, geradewegs in den Auslöser für Donatellos und Michelangelos Falle tappt. So wird Leonardo von Wand zu Wand geschleudert, mit einem Boxhandschuh bearbeitet, geteert und gefedert und schließlich in die Zisterne fallen gelassen. Als Leonardo diesen Streich mit unerwartet gutem Humor nimmt, schließt sich Splinter dem Spaß an und schubst seine restlichen drei Söhne ebenfalls in die Zisterne hinunter. thumb|160px|Ein romantisches EndeIn der Schlussszene der Geschichte sitzen Renet und Baltizar in der Kreidezeit bei einem Rendevouz, in dem sie sich durch ein persönliches Gespräch näher kennenzulernen beginnen, was ein wenig durch die Erläuterungen Renets über ihre versehentlichen Fehlsprünge im Zeitkontinuum, die schon so manche Missverständnisse für sie erzeugt haben, gestört wird. Schließlich machen sie sich für einen Dinnertrip nach China - im 14. Jahrhundert - auf, jedoch nicht ohne die Hoffnung, dass sie ihre neuen Freunde, die Turtles, bald wiedersehen werden. Trivia *Die Widmung des Bandes an Robert E. Howard, Roy Thomas und Barry Windsor-Smith betrifft deren Arbeiten an der Low Fantasy-Figur [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conan_der_Cimmerier Conan der Barbar]. *Mögliche Inspirationen für diese Geschichte wären ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6 und ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8 der Mirage Comics und die Folgen "Turtles in Space - Part 4: The Arena" und der "Big Brawl"-Handlungsbogen (beginnend mit Teil 1) der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. *Wie Zog nach dem Aufstand gegen die Utroms''Utrom Empire'' #1, #2 und #3 in den Battle Nexus gekommen ist, wird erst später in der Geschichte "From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 2" beantwortet. Publikationsnotizen *Das Annual war ursprünglich für eine Veröffentlichung im April 2014 vorgesehen. Durch nicht näher definierte Schwierigkeiten jedoch kam es erst im August desselben Jahres zur eigentlichen Publikation. Neuauflagen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Annual 2014 - The Deluxe Edition'' (Hardcover) (August 2015) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'', Vol. 4 (HC), Februar 2017 Siehe auch *''TMNT: The Kevin Eastman Notebook Series – 2014 Annual'' (Februar 2016) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Annuals / Jahresbände Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics von Kevin Eastman